The invention relates to a card top bar for a carding machine, having a carrying member and a releasable clothing portion.
In a known card top bar there are provided two end headpieces (card top heads), each of which slides on a slideway, the end head-pieces comprising at least one sliding region, which is in contact with the slideway, and at least one fixing region, which is in engagement with the card top bar and which at the same time holds the sliding region. In that known card top bar, the end head-pieces (card top heads) are associated with the carrying member.